Gotcha!
by Shirohane
Summary: Juudai is worried that because he and Ryo are not having physical relationship, Ryo is growing bored with him. Fubuki's suggestion to that is...? Ryo x Juudai.


**Gotcha!**

Ryo x Juudai Love-love Novel

I get the feeling that Kaiser is avoiding me one of these days.

Because Kaiser is a kind person, it's not like he's making it obvious. When he sees me, he'll let a small smile curve up the edge of his thin lips as he sweetly calls out, "Juudai—" Then his warm arms will gently wrap themselves around me, and thick, musky but very pleasant scent of jasmines would surround me. It's not that I'm not satisfied with our relationship right now. But it makes me a bit sad to think that there is something that Kaiser is hiding from me. At times his deep sea-green eyes would widen slightly when he realizes that I'm staring at him, and he would forcefully smile. Then I would feel as if there is a mask hiding the Kaiser I know from this person who is trying to calm me down by lies.

"Aren't you over thinking it?"

Hayato, as usual, gave me quite a sensible and objective answer. His answer was so inconsiderate that I couldn't help the somewhat bitter smile floating up to my lips, but Shou's comment was even more blunt. To put this in a good way, he was being overly honest.

"Heh—Even Aniki would worry about things like that! That's unlike you to think about something so deeply!"

"Shou—" I said, exasperated. But the confused, large sky-blue eyes somehow reminded me of the times when Kaiser would look at me after I asked him a strange question, so laughing I messed his hair up and stood up.

"Where are you going, Aniki?" Shou asked. I gave him a light-hearted wave.

"Well, you guys are no help, so I'm going to try to ask someone who's more sensitive and thoughtful."

"Are you trying to imply something, Aniki!"

"No way—"

The way Shou squeaked indignantly was so funny that I burst into laughter before I closed the door behind myself. I didn't have far to walk—Manjyome's room was right next to ours. Because the door was slightly ajar, I kicked it open and jumped into the bed, where a lump under the blanket showed where Manjyome was.

"Manjyome—♪"

"It's Thunder!" Manjyome snapped, sounding muffled under the blanket. He struggled out of the blanket and glared at me. "And get off of me!"

I was about to reply, but I felt my voice dying in my throat as I noticed red marks all over Manjyome's neck and chest. And even when Manjyome's body was mostly out of the blanket, there was still a big lump underneath the blanket, so when I pulled it away I nearly fell off the bed in shock.

"Fubuki-san, what in the world are _you_ doing in here? ;;"

Fubuki-san's eyes were narrowed in laughter as he started to button his shirt. Somehow, even though he had a pretty face that looked almost exactly like Asuka's, the smile on his face made him look like a total pervert. "What do you think I'm doing in Jun-chan's bed half naked—"

"He, He was helping me look for something!" Manjyome cut in. I ignored his lame attempt to divert my attention.

"Fubuki-san, you're gay, too!"

"Puuuuu!"

"Ahahahaha!"

While Manjyome collapsed on the bed and was twitching violently, Fubuki-san loudly laughed and messed my hair up in pretty much the same fashion as the way I messed up Shou's hair only few minutes ago.

"You're really something, Yuki Juudai… What do you mean by 'too'? Are you interested in boys?"

I shook my head. "It's not that I'm interested in guys, but I've been going out with Kaiser for few months now, so… That makes me gay, doesn't it?"

"Why don't you have something called 'delicacy' and 'being tactful'!" Manjyome screeched. I held my hands against my ears, frowning.

"What delicacy?"

"Hauuuu…"

"Ryou-chan was gay and a shoutacon (pedophile) on top of that?" Fubuki-san asked, looking surprised. Hey, hey, I don't think that's a line you should be saying, considering what you were doing to Manjyome. Come to think of it, what was he doing?

"How far did you two go?" I asked. Manjyome jumped up and tried to throttle me, so Fubuki-san had to grab him and push him down on the bed.

"All the way to C (sex)," Fubuki-san cheerfully told me while Manjyome thrashed underneath his hand like a squid out of the waters. "Now if you're not good, Jun-chan, Oniichan will just have to punish you later♡"

Ewww, Fubuki-san sounded like perverted old man.

"Does it make a difference if you went all the way to C?" I asked, worried. "I think Kaizer has been avoiding me lately; maybe he's bored with me because we stop at only A (kiss). But Kaiser is the one who said we shouldn't go all the way to C before we graduate..."

"Eh, Ryo-chan is such a wet blanket—What fun is youthful life without some immorality involved? If we don't do these things now, we won't be able to reflect on them when we're older and say, 'Ah, but those times were the best times after all', right?"

No, I think that's a bit different, Fubuki-san. ;;

"Anyway, yeah, I think H is very important in a relationship. I mean, any healthy young man of our age wouldn't be able to have only platonic relationship with the person he really loves, right? (I think you're slightly off the mark there, too, Fubuki-san ;;;;;;) Why don't you try seducing him?"

"Seduce?"

"What the hell are you teaching Juudai!" Manjyome suddenly cut in. His eyes were narrowed as he snarled out, "If you do anything weird to Juudai—"

"Oh, Jun-chan, are you jealous? Don't worry, you're the only one I'll teach with my body. Juudai learns fast, so he only needs to hear my instructions, right?"

"…Right. ;;"

I suddenly felt that I really didn't want to be taught anything by this Asuka look-alike who was so cheerfully smiling at me, but what choice did I have? I really wanted Kaiser to pay attention to me again, you know!

♡

But then again, no matter how desperate one is, there is things that one shouldn't do. Like asking Fubuki-san for an advice. Because Fubuki-san wasn't exactly thinking like a normal human being. ;;

"Fubuki-san, are you sure…?"

"Yes, of course! Maid uniform is a turn on for any healthy young man of Japan!" Fubuki-san proudly said. Manjyome, who had been silently suffering, had turned from green to white. I wondered if I had to take him to the nurse's office, because he didn't look so good. "Why, last time when Jun-chan was wearing a maid uniform, we did it so many times that Jun-chan—"

"Shut up!" Manjyome barked. He didn't look like he'd barf anymore, but he looked like he'd cry. I think even I would get white hairs if I had a lover like Fubuki-san. I felt kind of sorry for him.

"But do I have to wear the cat ears and tail, too?" I asked.

"Well, they look good on you," Fubuki-san cheerfully said. It felt kind of pointless to argue with him, so I allowed Fubuki-san to usher me off to the Obelisk Blue Dormitory without any more complaints. Manjyome refused to come along and muttered something about having morals and pride and stuff like that.

When Fubuki-san knocked on Kaiser's door, I suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't like this was my first time visiting Kaiser's room, but all the other times he had come with me. It was my first time visiting him on my own, and I felt conscious of what I was wearing, too. Would Kaiser really like it if I dress like this? Or would he start avoiding me even more because he would think I have weird tastes like Fubuki-san? ;; Well, Fubuki-san was Kaiser's best friend, so I didn't think he'd hate it too much, but…

The door opened and Asuka poked her head out. "Niisan!" She said, surprised, before she looked even more surprised. "Ju, Juudai-kun… Why…? ;;"

"Doesn't he look cute, Asuka-chan? Oh, of course our Asuka-chan♡ looks much cuter than Juudai! But still, don't you think—"

"Niisan, what have you done to the poor thing!" Asuka interrupted. I felt a weight drop down on my stomach. Asuka didn't like it. If Asuka (who's a normal human) didn't like it…

"What's all this commotion about?"

When Kaiser appeared behind Asuka, more out of reflex than anything else, I hid behind Fubuki-san. I poked my head out and when our eyes met, Kaiser lifted one of his eyebrows.

"…Juudai…"

"Ahahaha… Fubuki-san asked me to come with him, but I think I'll be going now. Bye!" I hurriedly said, turning away. Kaiser stepped out of the door, pushed Fubuki-san out of the way, and snatched my wrist up. He moved quite quickly, so I lost my balance and fell against Kaiser's chest. I felt so embarrassed and stupid. Oh why, oh why did I listen to—of all people—Fubuki-san!

It felt like the Kaiser's heart was skipping rather quickly, but it must have been my imagination. Or perhaps it was because he had just moved. When I dared to sneak a peek at Kaiser's face, I was dismayed to find that his eyes were narrowed and his thin lips have become even thinner because he was shutting them tightly closed.

"You did this, didn't you, Fubuki?" Ryo asked. Fueee! His voice was so scary! His face was smiling, but his voice was so scary! ;;;;

"Yes, and you don't have to thank me," Fubuki-san cheerfully said. Asuka hid her face behind her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. I felt Kaiser tightening his hold on me.

"Are you insane, Tenjyoin Kaiba Fubuki!"

I flinched. I've never heard Kaiser sounding so mad, even when Shou was in danger. Kaiser pulled away from me and I felt like crying as he shoved me to the front, his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't run away.

"Just look at what you've done to my Juudai! If you let him run around in a school that's nearly all boys school, looking so _cute_, just how dangerous do you think it is! And no one's supposed to see how cute Juudai is except for me!"

Yeah! How could Fubuki-san let such a cute…

…

…What? ;;;;;;;;;

Asuka's jaws looked like they would drop to the ground, and I'm sure I was wearing a similar expression to hers. Then Asuka covered her face again, and I think I heard a muffled despair that sounded suspiciously like 'Why am I surrounded by these idiots—' Fubuki-san looked indignant.

"That's not fair, Ryo-chan! We shared everything since we were little, didn't we! If there is something cute to see, we should share! I showed you my Jun-chan when he was wearing that sailor uniform—"

"That's because you two were having an intercourse in _my_ room and I happened to walk in! That reminds me, if you two do it in my room again I won't let you copy my homework anymore!"  
"Eeeeh, Ryo-chan you're so mean! Demon!"

Ignoring Fubuki-san's wailings, Kaiser pushed me into his room and firmly shut the door behind himself, then stared at me. I stared back at him, unsure of what to say. What was that all about just now? ;;

"Listen, Juudai, I—" Kaiser bit into his lips, then said, "Don't let Fubuki ever do something like this to you again, okay? Only one you should let touch your body is me."

"…I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Haa?"

"Because… Well, it's always me who's chasing you, isn't it? I'm the one who confessed to you, and… Even when I want the two of us to spend time together, you always bring Asuka or Fubuki-san along… And one of these days you won't even kiss me, and I… I thought I was being hated, so… N… Nnn!"

I gasped as Kaiser roughly kissed me, wrapping his arms around me so tightly that it almost hurt. We've kissed few times before, but those were all baby kisses. But this time all of a sudden Kaiser forced his tongue inside my mouth so I tried to shut my mouth, but he wouldn't let me. It felt like he was trying to suck all the saliva out of my mouth, and when he finally let me go, it felt like my lungs would burst. My heart was beating so quickly and my face had turned so red that I couldn't even stand up. I slowly fell to the floor, and Kaiser kneeled down and buried me within his arms as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Juudai… You don't understand anything…"

He deeply sighed, then gently wrapped his fingers around my face and made me look up at him.

"The reason why I'm trying to stop seeing you for a while is because… I can't hold myself back any more. Especially if you come to me, looking so cute, I…"

"Kaiser…?"

"I really want to make you into mine, Juudai. If we keep seeing each other, I think I'll just embrace you and take away your purity. We're already so busy with school work and tired with dueling; I don't think your body can handle extra burden. Anyway, once we start, I'll probably want to sleep with you often, and…"

"But Kaiser, I want to do it, too. I want to… um…"

"I know, but you're still so little and I'll probably hurt you. Anyway it's really difficult buying condoms and keeping dates…"

"Con…?"

Kaiser's face was starting to turn red, too. "Well, you don't want to quit school because you got pregnant, do you?"

"Kaiser…"

"Hm?"

"I don't mind!"

"Wa- wait! Juudai! Sto—Wait, at least let me borrow a condom from-- Ah…"

♡

"You look really cheerful today, Aniki," Shou said, taking a seat next to me. Hayato joined us, placing his books in front of him on the desk. "Did something happen? Did you make up with Aniki?"

"It's not like they were fighting in the first place, was it? Juudai, you worry too much," Hayato said, shaking his head. I just widely grinned and opened up my books. At the edge of my vision, I caught a flash of blue and my eyes met Kaiser's eyes.

"Kaiser—"

When I stood up and waved, Obeslisk Blue people looked at me disapprovingly, with exception of Asuka and Fubuki-san who waved back and Kaiser who gave me a small smile and nodded. Then I pointed at him and loudly said, "Gotcha! Your heart is mine!"

"Aniki!"

"Juudai!"

Shou and Hayato sounded horrified while people started to mutter among themselves. Manjyome was turning sort of purple (how many colors was he capable of turning into?) while Asuka looked like she gave up on everything and Fubuki-san just sort of grinned. And Kaiser, whose reaction was most important to me, gave me a bit wider smile.

"Aa."

♡

-The End-

I tried to think as much like Juudai as possible, but our personality crashed so drastically that I'm afraid my Juudai might not sound like Juudai at all. laughs Well, I did do my best. I've wanted to write story for a long time, but somehow what I thought in my head and the end result seems quite different…? ;;;;;;;

Let's not worry about why two males have to worry about conception date and things like that while making love. ;;;;; (Somehow, lately I've been drawing and writing so much male pregnancy that it seems natural that Juudai would get pregnant... But that's just me. ;;;;;;) You can read complete, uncensored version of this story at my website listed at my profile. :3


End file.
